This is the Time
by bamafan247
Summary: Summary: What happens in the end? The last battle is near and the surviving Order members have to stick together and fight YouKnowWho. Will they prevail against all evil? Is love truly that strong? And finally, is Harry really the Chosen One? Or is it Nev


**This is the Time**

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Here is another fic. I am going to see if you all think that this is a story that should be pursued. So please R&R and this fic will LIVE! LOL. Hope you like it! EnJoY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these WONDERFUL characters! They all belong to Madame Pince herself, Joanne K. Rowling. J. K. Rowling is a creator of life and owns all these characters in the story. She is a WONDERFUL magician of words. So please enjoy this story due to her lovely writings! As so powerfully said by Nymphadora Tonks, "Wotcher!"

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to McKenzie who is truly a HP fan and has always been a great friend even when we fight and has given inspiration for this story. (Also, she's my WONDERFUL editor!)

**Setting: **Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Summary: **What happens in the end? The last battle is near and the surviving Order members have to stick together and fight You-Know-Who. Will they prevail against all evil? Is love truly that strong? And finally, is Harry really the Chosen One? Or is it Neville? Here is where the past will be revealed and they secrets that lie deep in J. K. Rowling's story will conquer their selves for all eternity.

**Chapter One: The Induction Into The Order**

"Harry Potter." The name had just left his lips. "Please come forward and place your hand on your heart and swear that always, and never once will you be a turncoat, you will fight against You-Know-Who with pride and dignity, and that knowing now and forever, you are putting your life in jeopardy to save others from this horrid evil that has been cast upon the Wizarding World."

Harry stepped forward with an expression showing that he was determined, with all his heart, to make Voldemort pay for all the lives he had taken. He also promised himself in his mind, that today was a new day. Today he has truly become a mature wizard. That today he promises to make Voldemort and all his loyal Death Eaters pay for all the pain they have caused to every family in both worlds.

He placed his hand on his heart and looked dead into Remus Lupin's eyes.

"Alright. Now please repeat after me. 'I solemnly swear that I, Harry James Potter, devote my life to the Order of the Phoenix, and I shall never turn against them for fear of my life because I will die proud in front You-Know-Who, just as servers before me have done."

Harry repeated every word that Lupin said. He repeated it with a taste in his mouth. A taste of pure hate. A taste that he directly aimed at Voldemort. He knew that he now would be doing everything his mother and father would want him to do.

"Well done, Harry. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," said Lupin.

"Wotcher, Harry!" said Tonks.

"Yes, Congratulations, dear!" squealed Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, welcome, Mr. Potter. Your mum and dad would be very ruddy proud of you," replied Mad-Eye.

"Next please," said Lupin.

Up next came Hermione. Then Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. They all repeated the same lines as Harry and got the same welcomes.

After this they all went downstairs to have dinner. Mrs. Weasley had come down early (right after George's induction) and put out the best dinner they could ever have. They had roast beef that was cooked to it's tender goodness along with potatoes and steamed carrots. To drink that had warm butterbeer. For dessert, they had a wonderfully baked cake. Then they had time to talk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked instantly.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" squealed Hermione. "Our very first Order meeting!"

"Yeah, this will be interesting," said Ron. "I just hope it isn't like Professor Binns's History of Magic class…long and boring."

"Oh, seriously, Ron, is that all you can think about?! This is a new and indifferent time for us to take place in a highly advanced organization to which we can help others and prevent evil from taking lives of innocent wizards and witches. This is the type of organization I had wanted for S.P.E.W.-"

"Hermione! Will you quit it with the '_spew_' stuff?" interrupted Ron.

"No, Ron, I will quit it when these helpless elves get some attention and having worthy jobs with fair wages."

"Here we go again," said Ron.

"Harry, what do you think of us going to our first officially organized Order meeting?" asked Hermione.

"Er-exciting?" said Harry.

"Yes, very I think," said Hermione.

Then Lupin called everyone's attention and stated that the Order meeting will begin in ten minutes. So everyone cleaned their plates and headed to the room. Once everyone was inside Lupin began.

"Welcome, new inductees, to the Order of the Phoenix. We will now begin your first Oder meeting. You shall feel free to make any suggestions or comments that you think are worthy of the matter. Now, let us begin."

And then the meeting began.

**End Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this story I have shared with you and hope that you will feel as moved with it as I was. I will post the next chapter once I have at least 7 reviews! (Why 7? Well it's the magic number isn't it?) So please R&R!


End file.
